Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some vehicles are configured to operate in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. Such an autonomous vehicle typically includes one or more sensors that are configured to sense information about the environment. The autonomous vehicle can use the sensed information to navigate through the environment. For example, if the sensors sense that the autonomous vehicle is approaching an obstacle, the vehicle can navigate around the obstacle.
While traveling in a non-autonomous vehicle, the driver of the non-autonomous vehicle may be the only occupant of the vehicle. Typically, driving a vehicle takes the largest share of the driver's attention, with only a small amount left over for other tasks, such as navigating the vehicle.